Temperature control of a fluid system may be important in stationary and in movable arrangements. For example, controlling the temperature of a drinking water system on board an aircraft may be important for the comfort and safety of the passengers. On one hand, the drinking water can be heated in order to ensure protection against freezing. On the other hand, the water may not be too warm, in order to avoid accumulation and propagation of germs.
A protection against freezing for a drinking water system of an aircraft may, for example, be ensured by electric pipe trace heaters, which are arranged, for example, in a sleeve-like manner around a drinking water pipe. For example, electric heaters for drinking water systems are known from DE 103 13 876 A1. However, electric pipe trace heaters may require a lot of work during installation and a lot of maintenance.
In addition, water systems comprising a pump which causes circulation of the water in the system and in this way prevents stagnation of the water are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,822 B2. The kinetic energy transferred to the water may help to prevent the water from freezing. However, if the outside temperature of the system is below a particular value, the kinetic energy cannot prevent freezing. In addition, when an outside temperature of the system is comparatively high, the kinetic energy additionally transferred to the water may promote contamination of the water.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.